


“Can I Photograph You?”

by lilysawesome_doodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, M/M, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysawesome_doodles/pseuds/lilysawesome_doodles
Summary: Keith is an aspiring photographer. He just got a new camera and wants to take the perfect picture. He goes to a coffee shop and that’s where he finds it..





	1. The Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Some of the dialogue is in French so when you see // // That’s the translation, meaning.
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @lilysawesome_doodles

Keith was just walking down the streets of Paris looking for something to photograph. He’d been saving up all his money and was finally able to buy himself an Nikon D850! But now, he just needed something to photograph. He’d gotten up early to get a picture of the sunset, but he didn’t feel that it was special enough for his brand new camera. So he preceded to take photos of a couple of doves, the Eiffel Tower, a random couple making out, and a random stream he happened to pass by. Though these were beautiful photos, he didn’t feel like they were special enough. He didn’t feel like any of them connected to him as a person. He was just walking down a street when he saw a vintage coffee shop. He liked it, so he took a photo of it. The camera made a small clicking sound. He somehow felt, connected to the photo. He didn’t know why, but the coffee shop seemed...special. Like there was a special surprise waiting for him. He walked into the coffee shop. It was charming. Brick walls, small tables for two. It was small, but Keith didn’t mind. It was cute. There was a chandelier above him full of a bunch of lightbulbs that were out of battery in a cage. Only one worked. He took a picture of it and walked into line to get some coffee.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y’a au menu?” Keith asked. //“What is on the menu?”//

Keith had taken French back home in America and had won a scholarship to a photography school in France. Keith was delighted when he got the news. He never really liked school. He was seen as the loner emo kid. He didn’t have many friends. But he loved France. In France, everyone had their own style, and wasn’t judged for being different. Instead, they were praised. Keith had become close friends with his roommate, Shiro. Shiro was an exchange student from Japan. He was a really cool guy. Keith couldn’t decide if he had a crush on him or not. Sometimes he would, but at other times, they were just best friends. Shiro hadn’t won a scholarship, but had a friend here that gave him one. Keith had never met the friend. His name was..Matt, or something? Keith didn’t know.

“Café.” Said the Barista. //“Coffee.”//

“C’est tout? Juste un type de café?” //That’s it? Just one type of coffee?”// The barista tapped at the table impatiently.

“Vous êtes nouveau ici, gamin?” //“You new around here, kid?”// Keith nodded uncomfortably.

“Oui.” //“Yes.”//

The thing about being a foreign exchange student that sucked is when people asked about his strange accent and always looked at him as though he were dumb. Not everyone did that, but some people did.

The barista sighed.

“Nous servons un type de café ici: espresso. Tu le veux ou pas?” //“We serve one type of coffee here: espresso. You want it or not?”// Keith had a couple more questions, but he was getting nervous, and the people behind him were getting agitated.

“Euh...oui.” Keith said. //“Uhh…yes.”// “Combien?” //“How much?”// The barista held out a hand to take the money.

“1.62 Euro.” //1.62 euro is the equivalent to 2 US dollars.// Keith gave him the money. Once he got his coffee he sat down at a table next to the window. He took a photo of his coffee. He heard the barista snort, but he didn’t care. After the photo, he took a sip. The coffee was more bitter than most coffee he has had, but he didn’t mind. As he was happily drinking his coffee, the bell at the top of the door rang and someone walked it. Keith couldn’t believe his eyes. The man had perfect tan skin, dark hair that Keith imagined was soft, and sea blue eyes. He was wearing an old faded shirt with blue sleeves and faded jeans. He was the most beautiful person Keith had ever seen. He was talking to to other people, a girl with glasses and short hair, and another tan man with dark hair wearing yellow. Then Keith noticed the coffee mixed with drool dripping down his mouth. _I’m disgusting. Why am I drooling over some guy?_ Keith had been in a relationship before. It had not gone well. _I shouldn’t be doing this_. Keith swallowed the remaining coffee in his mouth and stood up to get some napkins. While doing so he accidentally hit the table causing his coffee to spill. It made an annoying screeching sound as the table moved a bit that some of the people in the shop plugged there ears. All eyes turned to him and Keith turned scarlet.

“Oops.” Keith hurriedly bent down and picked up the glass that had shattered. When he finished he noticed old white shoes ahead of him. Old white shoes bent down and - oh no. Go figure, it was the hottie that Keith had been drooling over. He had napkins and started to help cleanup the spill. Keith stared at him. He felt as red as a tomato. When the stranger finished cleaning up, the stranger looked him in the eyes, causing Keith to blush even more. Keith didn’t even know that it was possible to blush as much as he was.

“Hey, um.” The stranger, no, the beautiful stranger, said. “You got something right…” The beautiful stranger took a clean napkin and wiped the drool/coffee off of Keith’s face. “...there.” Keith blushed even more and the beautiful stranger chuckled. Keith loved his laugh.

“I..uh...I..” Keith blushed at his failure to speak. The beautiful stranger chuckled again. “Uhh…” Keith tried again. “Pui-je te photographier?” Oh, look at that. Keith forgot how to speak English. He’d been in France so long he was used to it. He seemed to forget that this beautiful stranger obviously new how to speak english. Keith then noticed that the beautiful stranger was blushing.

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry. You have no idea what I’m saying, do you?”

“I’m sorry…” Keith began, and the fact that Keith was speaking in English made the beautiful stranger light up. “I asked if I could maybe photograph you..” The beautiful strangers surprise made Keith get nervous again. “I mean - you don’t have to if it’s weird just - just an offer, sorry if-” The beautiful stranger interrupted him by putting a hand on his shoulder. The beautiful stranger was gleaming.

“I’d love you to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Are You the Blue Paladin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is lovestruck over Lance and we just met Allura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a second chapter! 
> 
> // // means the translation, meaning of something
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith opened the door to his apartment and layed down on the green couch. He hugged his camera to his chest and sighed happily. Shiro, his roommate, walked in and raised an eyebrow.

“Someone seems...uncharacteristically happy..” Keith frowned a bit. He sat up.

“Is it such a bad thing for me to be happy?”

“No, no it’s perfectly fine it’s just...weird.” Keith spread his hands out and sighed, free falling back on to the couch. He had just had the best day of his life. After the coffee incident he had exchanged phone numbers with the beautiful stranger, excuse me, Lance. He had met his friends to. The girl with short hair and glasses called herself Pidge, and the other tan man called himself Hunk. They were all in college. Pidge though, was only 15. She had skipped some grades and was now going to college with Lance and Hunk at Voltron University. Keith new what that meant. He new they actually went to the Garrison, but it’s a top secret school and its code name is “Voltron University”. Keith new this because he himself had been kicked out of the Garrison. He decided to play along.

Lance on the other hand was 17. He said he skipped a grade in kindergarten because he new how to read. Lance was also from Cuba and said he went to school in America to get a better education.

Hunk was also 17, also saying he skipped a year. Both his parents were Samoan, but they immigrated to America and had him not to far from the Garrison.

Everyone was very nice to Keith and now he had everyone’s phone number and an appointment with Lance tomorrow at 12 am.

“Keith. Keiiiiith!” Shiro waved a hand in front of Keith’s face.

“What?” Keith grumbled, sad that he was pulled out of thinking about Lance. Lance and his flawless skin, perfect hair…

“KEITH!”

“WHAT?” Shiro snickered.

“Good, I have your attention. Alluras coming over.” Keith groaned. Allura was Shiro's ‘unofficial’ girlfriend. He had nothing against her, it was just always awkward when he was around. Like, once Keith walked into the kitchen to eat some Cheerios, and caught Shiro and Allura making out. It was just..ugh. Allura lived and was born in France. Shiro met her on his lunch break.

Shiro frowned at Keith’s groan. Keith sighed at Shiro's frown. He grabbed his camera, slung his satchel over his shoulder, and quickly put on his old worn out converses. They were white, but you couldn’t really tell.

“I’ll just..go now, I guess.” Keith said. He walked through the door and shut it, not bothering to lock the door since Allura was coming over.

“Oh, bonjour, Keith!” //Bonjour means hello// Keith jumped and whipped around. He sighed in relief. It was just Allura.

“Hi Allura.”

“Sorry if I startled you.” Allura said honestly in her French accent. “Is Shiro here?” Keith nodded. “Thanks, Keith. Nice to see you!”

~~~

Keith decided to walk back to the cafe. He walked inside and the barista waved at him. The barista grinned.

“L’habituel?” //“The usual?”// Keith chuckled.

“Pas aujourd’hui, merci.” //“Not today, thanks.”// The barista frowned and sighed. Keith decided he was going to sit outside today. It was warm out. He grabbed his notebook and a pencil out of his bag and started to write. He had made up this story about a robot named Voltron that was formed by 5 different robotic lions. They were controlled by pilots called Paladins of Voltron. The Black Paladin was a natural born leader. Keith liked to think of Shiro as the Black Paladin. The Red Paladin was second in command. They’re quick on their feet and a fighter. He thought of himself as the Red Paladin. The Blue Paladin was a team player and softie at heart. He didn’t know anyone yet that would fit the role of the Blue Paladin. The Green Paladin loved nature and was feisty. The Yellow Paladin was calm and loved everyone. That was the person you came to if you were sad. They kept the whole team together.

“Keith! Hey yo Keith! It’s meeeee! Lancy Lance! Keiiiiiiiiiiith!!!!” Keith looked up and saw Lance across the street, waving at him madly. Keith waved back. “Keith should I come over there or you come over here?”

“What?” Keith yelled. A lot of people were looking at them oddly. “Hold up I’m crossing the street!” Keith packed up his things and walked over.

“Keeeef!” Lance jumped on Keith and gave him a big hug. Keith blushed and hugged him back awkwardly. Lance finally let go. “Long time no see buddy!”

“Lance, it’s been, what, three hours?”

“That’s a long time!” Lance started to blush. “So I’m kinda bored right now..Pidge is at this programming seminar and Hunk is with his girlfriend Shay so do wanna...come over?” Keith could hardly believe his luck.

“Yeah definitely!” Keith said, maybe a bit to fast. He blushed. Lance smiled. Lance’s smile made Keith blush even more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith has fallen so hard. Stay tuned for a first kiss from our fav paladins (;
> 
> Also remember the notebook - it might play an important role in the oncoming chapter 
> 
> Next chapter comes out soon! If you want something to happen in the next chapter comment it and I’ll try to squeeze it in!


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare GONE WRONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s more dialogue then I would’ve liked, hope you don’t mind!
> 
> Enjoy!

_It’s happening!!!!_ Keith walked into Lances apartment.

“Sorry it’s so messy in here..” Lance mumbled, picking up a dirty old sock.

“No problem!” Keith was smiling like a madman. He couldn’t help it.

“So…” Lance sat down on his couch. “Whatdoyawannado?” Keith shrugged.

“I’m good with whatever.” In truth, Keith hadn’t been over to a friends house since he was in first grade. His best friend in first grade was this boy named Rolo.

“Wanna watch T.V.?” _Hmm..watching T.V. with his crush...score!_

“Sure.” There was a loud bang at the door as it crashed open. Keith and Lance jumped.

“HEY LOSERS!” Keith turned around. Great, it was Pidge.

“Pidge wha-” Lance began as Pidge jumped on the couch between Keith and Lance. Just great. “Pidge, I thought you were at the seminar!”

“To easy.” She shrugged. “Beside, I’d like to see how this disaster unfolds.” Lance blushed madly and Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Pidge!” Lance exclaimed, but she waved him off. She looked around the coffee table and frowned.

“Really guys, no snacks?” She sighed. “I’ll go microwave some popcorn..” she looked at Keith. “I have to do everything around here.”

“You do not!” Lance said, but she was already out of the room. “Sorry about that..” Lance mumbled. Keith shrugged.

“It’s fine.” Keith sniffed the air. “Is that...smoke?”

“SH*T” Pidge screamed in the other room. Lance ran into the kitchen followed by Keith.

Pidge was holding a bag of burnt popcorn.

“‘You have to do everything around here.’” Lance mocked. Pidge frowned and blushed.

Once they had the non burnt popcorn made they went back into the living room. Pidge grabbed a fistful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Popcorn sprayed out of Pidges mouth. Lance shreaked.

“Your disgusting!” Pidge laughed.

“You in Keith?”

“Sure.”

“No, no, NO.” Lance said. “Pidge is EVIL. She’s luring you into her trap!” Pidge batted her eyelashes.

“I would never.” Pidge said innocently. “Your choice, Keith.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I guess I’ll play to.” Lance mumbled. “I should try to help Keith.”

“Hey no fare! That’s cheating!” Lance shot a glare at Pidge. “Fine. I’ll go first. KEITH.” Keith looked up.

“Alliance?” Lance whispered. Keith nodded.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell me what Lance told you.”

“Hey!” Lance said. “That’s a truth!”

“Zip it.” She said. She stared at Keith.

“‘Alliance.’” Keith said. She blinked.

“What?”

“That’s what he said. ‘Alliance.’”

“HA!” Lance screamed. Keith grinned.

“You asked for it, Keith.” Pidge growled. Keith gulped.

“I’m next!” Lance said excitedly. He pointed at Pidge. “Pidge!” He announced. “Truth or dare!”

“Truth.”

“Who do you have a crush on?” Lances truth made Keith sweat. It was gonna be that kind of game. Pidge was also having a mini panic attack.

“Uhh..pass.”

“Hey!” Lance yelled. “You can’t pass!”

“Oh, yes I can!” Lance glared at Pidge.

“Fine.”

“OoOkay.” Keith said awkwardly. Suddenly they were both staring at him. “Guess it’s my turn..sooooo Lance.” Lance looked up. “Truth or dare.”

“Uhhhh.” Lance didn’t know. Keith wanted so badly for Lance to say truth, hoping that he could ask Lance if he liked him. “Dare.”

Keith hid his disappointment.

“I dare you to call Pidge Pigeon for a day.”

“Hey!” Pidge yelled.

“Whooo-hooo!” Cried Lance. Keith and Lance high fived.

“Your going to regret that!” Yelled Pidgeon. “Lance! I dare you to kiss Keith!”

“WHATT?!” Lance and Keith yelled, both blushing. Pigeon grinned.

“Your evil Pigeon!” Lance yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Pigeon.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Pigeon said. She walked over and smacked both of the boys lips together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH PIGEON. So Ren commented in the last chapter that she wanted them to have an accidental kiss. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Also Keith’s notebook is going to play an important role soon
> 
> Who do you think Pigeon has a crush on?
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge want to know if Keith likes Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to switch it up a little! This chapter is from Lances perspective. Enjoy!

Keith had decided to stay the night. That’s cool. Cool, cool, cool. All Lance could think about was his forced first kiss. He didn’t know if he should thank Pidge or kill her.

He looked over and saw Keith passed out on the couch. Pidge was rummaging through Keith's stuff.

“Pigeon!” Lance hissed. “What are you doing? What if he wakes up!”

“Shh.” Pidge put a finger to his lips, causing Lance the slightest blush, but Pidge hopefully couldn’t see it in the dark. “First of all, stop calling me Pigeon. Second, isn’t this what you wanted? To find out if Keith likes you back?” Lance nodded and Pidge removed her finger. It was what he asked, Pidge to help him find out if Keith liked him. Pidge didn’t really have a seminar to go to, it was set up. Hunk, on the other hand, really was with Shay. Thank goodness because he would definitely NOT approve of what they were doing. “Hey, look at this!” On the floor next to the couch was a bag. Keith’s bag.

“Pidge, are you sure -”

“Definitely sure.” She pulled the bag closer and reached in. Inside were five things: cigarettes, a lighter, a pencil, a notebook, and his phone.

“I didn’t know Keith smoked.”  
  
“Shh!” Pidge tried to unlock Keith’s phone. “Ugh. Password protected. I can hack into that later.” She through Keith's phone behind her.

“Pidge! You can’t just -”

“Shut up.” She mumbled. Lance rolled his eyes. She grabbed Keith’s notebook and held it up in victory. “What do we have here? A diary?” She grinned.

“Pidge, we really shouldn’t.” Lance warned.

“Your to innocent.” She started flipping through the book. “Voltron?” She whispered. “The Garrison.” Lance inhaled sharply.

“The Garrison? How does he know about that? We’re gonna be in so much trouble, Pidge!” But Pidge just laughed. She laughed! Why was she laughing! They could be kicked out!

“No way!” She laughed again. “He’s the reason why Mr. Iverson has an eyepatch!” She looked at Keith. “Yeah, we're gonna be friends.”

“Give me that!” Lance grabbed the notebook out of Pidges hand.

“Hey!”

“Wow.” Lance breathed. He read on. “‘Black Paladin: Shiro’. Do you think he means the Takashi Shirogane! Do you think he knows him!” Lance asked, excited. Pidge shrugged.

“Anything is possible, but what’s a ‘Black Paladin’.”

“I don’t know. It says here that he’s the ‘Red Paladin’.”

“Anything else?”

“‘Green Paladin: Undetermined’ ‘Yellow Paladin: Undetermined’” Lance read off the page.

“That it?” Lance shook his head, but he kept the most important information to himself. Right after Red Paladin read: ‘Blue Paladin: ~~Undetermined~~ ’ Right above the crossed out undetermined was his own name: Lance. He skipped a couple pages in and found the Paladins descriptions. ‘Blue Paladin: A team player - softie at heart’ Lance didn’t know if this was the information he wanted or not. He skipped a couple more pages.

“Hey Pidge, check this out!” She scooted next to him. The page read ‘My Backstory/Red Paladin Backstory’. The first paragraph was ‘My Backstory’. Before they could read on there was a flash of a bright light and a small click.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Stay tuned!
> 
> Sorry the chapter was so short
> 
> If you want anything to happen in the next chapter/future chapters comment your idea and I’ll see what I can do (:


	5. Day of the Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are making a really cute unofficial couple <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Btw when you see ~Lance or ~Keith at the begining of a paragraph/s that’s the character perspective the paragraph/s.
> 
> Enjoy!

~Keith  
“Well, well, well.” I chided. I was laying on the couch on my stomach, legs crossed in the air, clutching my camera. Lance was blushing like crazy, and it made me smile. “Whatcha doin?” I grabbed the notebook out of Lances hand. I studied it for a little bit. “So..” I looked Lance in the eyes. “How much do you know”

~Lance  
Keith just looked so sexy that it was hard to concentrate on his question. Pidge pointed an accusing finger at Keith.  
  
“Your the reason Mr. Iverson has one eye!” Keith raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes of me.  
  
“Is that so? Go on.”  
  
“That’s all we know.” I bravely stated. I hoped that Pidge and Keith didn’t notice me sweating.  
  
“Oh really?” Keith purred. “Nothing about, Voltron?” I saw what Keith was doing. He wasn’t going to seduce the truth out of this guy.

“Why would it matter, _Red Paladin_.” I said, leaning closer to Keith.

“So you do know?” He asked.

“Don’t you?” I raised an eyebrow seductively. My lips where barely an inch away from Keith’s ear. “Don’t worry, your Blue Paladin will keep your secret safe with him.” Pidge coughed. We both turned and I saw she covered her eyes.

“Yeah sorry to get in the way of...whatever’s going on..here..but we keeping this G rated?” I blushed and looked at Keith. Keith looked mischievous.

~Keith  
I had an evil plan.

“Yeah, Pigeon, were keeping this G.” I said. Lance looked kinda...sad, when I said that. Don’t worry Lance, soon.

Pidge uncovered her eyes hesitantly. Her mistake. I grabbed Lance by the shirt and kissed him hard.

“Eww!” She whined and instantly covering her eyes. Finally I pulled apart to see a breathless Lance. He looked cute.

“Sorry.” I whispered. Our faces just inches apart.

“No problem.” Lance muttered. Then something surprising happened. Lance grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss. I was surprised, but I would never pull away. Not then, not ever.

“Eww guys! I can actually hear you kissing! Wasn’t Keith suppose to photograph Lance today or something. We sadly pulled away from each other.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“Uhh..” Pidge looked at her watch. “6:30 am.” I sighed and fell on the couch. Then I got an idea. I sat up. I looked at Lance.

“You want to start early?” Lance nodded.

“Yeah, sure.”

  
Lance and I walked down the street to my studio. It was pretty outside. Warm, the sun was just coming out. Lance asked if he had to wear something special for the photo shoot. I told him there was a box at the studio from some clothing brand - I forgot the name of it. He was really excited and it was cute. I explained to him that the project was that each student finds a model. The school lets the students have access to a studio and some clothing brand sponsors it. Whichever student has the best photo is featured by the clothing brand. The model is also. I've used the studio a lot for passed projects. When we got there, I took the keys out of my bag and unlocked the door.

“After you.” I said to Lance. He gasped.

“It’s huge!” Lance exclaimed. I smiled. Lance pointed at 3 huge brown boxes sitting on a table. “Are those the clothes I get to try on!!” I chuckled.

“Yes, Lance.” He ran over to the table and started jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

“Are there scissors, anywhere?” I walked over to a cabinet and handed Lance the scissors. He opened up the box like it was a Christmas present.

“Wow!” He exclaimed as he took out a red sateen bomber jacket. “Nice! Do you think we could keep these after the photoshoot?” I know we couldn’t, but seeing Lances face I just couldn’t say no.

“Maybe, Lance.” I walked over. Maybe I could get one for his birthday. I looked in the box. There were three other colors: white, blue, and black. Lance took of the red one and held it up to me. “What are you doing?” I asked.

“This would look good on you, Red Paladin.” I blushed “C’mon Keith! Just try it on!”

“Fine.” I mumbled. I shrugged on the jacket. Lance squealed. “Is it really that bad?”

“No you just look-” Lance paused. “Kind of...hot, actually.” Then Lance kissed me passionately. _I’m definitely buying this jacket._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pidge xD
> 
> If you want something in the next/following chapters comment it and I’ll see what I can do (:


	6. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone!

Hey guys, I haven’t been writing much sorry about that, I’ve been having trouble finding inspiration.. Luckily though I’ve come up with an idea after being inspired by a song!! Expect an AWESOME next chapter and sorry for the delay!!

 

Edit: NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The next chapter may or may not be the finale chapter it’s undecided-
> 
> Edit: There will be more then 1 chapter left
> 
> Edit: Next chapter is out!!!


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little short chapter that sets up an AWESOME next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to come out! D:
> 
> //// means the translation of a word/phrase

We broke apart from the kiss and Lance stared at me. “Let’s go out to eat.”

 

    “Right now?”

 

    “Yeah. I skipped breakfast…” He blushed. I nodded slowly.

 

    “Er...ok. Where’d you want to go?” He shrugged.

 

    “I was hoping you’d have an idea.”

 

    “Let’s just walk around and see what we find.” Lance nodded and I shifted my weight awkwardly. Was it hot in here? “So you wanna go…” He looked up.

 

    “Yes, please!”

 

    We walked out of the building and was hit by a blast of cool air. We started down the street and neither of us said a word. Lance stopped and turned. I looked at him questioningly.

 

    “What about here?” He asked staring up at a sign that said _Fleur des Café_ //Cafe Flower// I shrugged.

 

    “Sure.” We walked in.

 

    “Bonjour!” Said a guy at the front. “Do you to av ee reservation?” He spoke with a heavy French accent.

 

    “Er, no…” I said.

 

    “Not to worry! We av plenty ov space!” He led us to a table. “Lucky vor you, you av arrived just in time vor Karaoke hour! It starts in thirty minutes and is completely free! Would any ov you like to join?” I looked at Lance and he shook his head vigorously and blushed. I grinned.

 

    “I would like to join.” The man smiled brightly.

 

    “Magnifique!”

 

    “Oh, by the way sir, I didn’t catch your name?”

 

    “Je m’appelle Coran. And you?” //My name is Coran. And you?//

 

    “Keith.” Lance raised his hand slightly.

 

    “Lance.” He squeaked, trying hard not to laugh at the fact that Keith just signed up for Karaoke

   

    “Nice to meet you two! Ope you will av ee splendid time eer at _Fleur des Café.”_ He grinned and his eyes twinkled. Yeah, it was gonna be a fun night.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I’m SUPER sorry for the long late! This chapter is just getting setup for the next chapter where Keith sings :D
> 
> New chapter out! :D


	8. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kareoke night takes an unexpected twist that bring Keith and Lance closer than they were before..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this took a while to come out. I’m really sorry. It took me a while to finally get back into the story, but now that I’ve written this chapter I’m more excited than I was before and is ready to once again regularly post new chapters. I will be posting one chapter every week from now on. Super excited to start writing.
> 
> When you see // // That is the tranlation of a sentence I may have written in a different language. (:
> 
> Follow my new Instagram for updates on the story! - @lilyreads_writes (:
> 
> Happy reading <3

“Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît! Nous sommes sur le point de commencer la soirée karaoké! Qui voudrait aller en premier?” //May i have your attention please! We are about to commence the karaoke night! Who would like to go first?// My hand flew up. “Toi jeune homme! Comment vous appelez-vous?” //You young man! What is your name?//

 

“Keith Kogane!” 

 

“Keith Kogane ... pas un nom très français.” //Keith Kogane...not a very french sounding name..// There were a few chuckles. “D'où êtes-vous?” //Where you from?//

 

“Les Etats Unis.” //The U.S.//

 

“Ahhh..très bon francophone.” //Ahhh..very good french speaker.//

 

“Pourquoi merci.” //Why thank you// Coran smiled.

 

“Quelle chanson chanteras-tu?” //What song will you be singing?//

 

“Le Poisson Rouge.” 

 

“Excellent choix.” //Excellent choice.// Coran walked off stage and handed me the mic. He patted me on the back. “Good luck,  _ mon ami _ .” //Good luck, my friend.// I nodded. I walked up stage. The music started playing. I blushed.  _ Time to impress Lance.  _

 

_“Quand j'étais petite_ _  
_ _J'étais comme une fleur_ _  
_ _J'adorais limites_ _  
_ _Mais tous ces moments faisaient peur_ _  
__  
__J'adore mon poisson rouge_ _  
_ _Il m'appelle jour et nuit_ _  
_ _Il tourne en rond pour moi_ _  
_ _Et je me tais, rien que pour lui_ _  
__  
__J'aime mon jardin de roses_ _  
_ _L'odeur me rend heureuse_ _  
_ _C'est le silence qui m'parle_ _  
_ _Comme si c'était Charles_ _  
_ _Quand on fait l'amour_ _  
_ _Il n'y a pas de discours_ _  
_ _Quand on fait l'amour_ _  
_ _Il n'y a pas de discours_ _  
_ __Quand on fait l'amour…

 

_ ~~~ _

 

_  
__Hélas, la vie passe vite_ _  
_ _Sans qu'on s'aperçoit_ _  
_ _Je dépasse les limites_ _  
_ _Mais je n'en parle toujours pas_ _  
__  
__Je préfère les rites_ _  
_ _Qui contiennent peu de gestes_ _  
_ _Les musiques m'excitent_ _  
_ _Tout ce qui est en rythme_ _  
_ _Tout ce qui se passe vite_ _  
_ _Sans qu'on le comprenne_ _  
_ _Tout ce qui se passe vite_ _  
_ _Sans qu'on le comprenne_ _  
__  
___Sans qu'on le comprenne…”

 

The crowd cheered. I scanned the area for Lance, but he was nowhere to be found. I began to panic. I ran off stage.

 

“ _ Mon ami?” _ //My friend?// Coran asked, concerned. I shoved the microphone in his face and surged past, not looking back.  _ Where could he be...where could he be…  _ I ran outside. It was pouring. I was getting soaked.

 

“Lance!” I yelled. “Lance!” Had my singing embarrassed him to much. I scanned the area. “Lance!” Something grabbed me. “Wha-” I gasped. I felt my lips touch another very soft pair. Me and the stranger broke apart. I stared into his dark blue eyes. “Lance..” He chuckled. 

 

“I couldn’t help it.” He said.

 

“But why did you leave the club? Did you hate my singing that much?” He laughed and pulled me closer, softly laying kisses on my neck. 

  
  


“No, your singing was to good. If I stayed in that club I would’ve lost my cool then and there. It took all my power not to walk up there and rip your clothes off.” He lifted the hair off my neck and continued kissing.

 

“Lance..” I moaned. I blushed. That wasn’t supposed to come out like that. I could feel his smile against the back of my neck. 

 

“I love it when you say my name like that.” 

 

“No..” I murmured.

 

“Hm?” I broke apart furiously. 

 

“No!” Lance looked hurt and taken aback. I felt bad, but I had to say this. “Look Lance, you’re taking this way to fast. This is only our first date for god's sake! What, do you, you think I’m ok with this?! How long have we known each other? It’s been-!”

 

“One week.” I stared at him. He was staring at the ground. He looked up at me with his piercing blue eyes. “One week, 14 hours, 24 seconds. I’m really sorry if I’m moving along to fast Keith. I really like you. Like,  _ really  _ like you. I've never loved anyone this much before. I-I’m sorry. I just-” He started to shake. Oh shit. Oh no-no-no-no-no was he fucking  _ crying??  _ How do you deal with a crying person???

 

“D-Dude it’s fine! I’m great! I didn’t mean it that way I love you to please stop crying!!!” 

 

“I can’t help it the tears have already started to f-flowww!” 

 

__ _ Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. _

 

__ Before I could make more of a fool of myself I rushed in and hugged him. A great big hug. He stood there for a sec in shock, then hugged me back. He cried even more now. God, he was  _ wailing.  _ We stood there in that same position for what seemed like hours, but it was ok. 

 

I was his boyfriend.

 

He was my boyfriend.

 

It’s what boyfriends do. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Keith is litterally me when my friends start to cry xD Can anyone relate?
> 
> I’ll be posting the translation to the song Poisson Rouge the last chapter of the story (:


	9. Be Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy au you have come to love takes a dark twist (:< I have no regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t get mad at me. I promise this au will have a relatively happy ending.

_ “Ba ba ba ba da ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba da ba da da da da da da ba da da da da da da da da...I think about that day. I left him at a Greyhound station west of Santa Fe. We were 17 but he was sweet and it was true. Still I knew what I had to do, cause I, just knew. _

 

__ _ “Summer Sunday nights. We sink into our seats right as they dimmed out all the lights. A technicolor world made out of music and machine. It called me to be on that screen, and live inside a dream. _

 

__ _ “Without a nickel to my name, hopped a bus, here a came. I could be brave or just insane. We’ll have to see. _

 

__ I watched lance. He was sitting in our bed wearing blue headphones and somehow reading a book while humming the rest of the song. God, he was hot. And an amazing singer. I sat down next to him.

 

“Hey,” I said.

 

“Hey.” There was a long silence. He slid off his headphones. “How’s the new job coming.” I’ve been, well, struggling as a photographer. No one cares about my pictures. To the world, every photos the same. I’ve been trying to live off of photography but..it hasn’t been working. Here I am, in college in France, unemployed, zero euros in my pocket. 

 

“It’s coming.” Lance nodded. 

 

“That’s good.” The awkward silence filled the room again. We had been dating for a month or so. I was getting increasingly worried Lance was no longer in to me. He was talking about taking a flight to Cuba in a couple of months to visit his family. Is it because he hates me.

 

“Hey, so..um..Lance.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Um…” I hurriedly got a plastic bag out of my backpack. Lance stared at the contents. “Uh…” I accidentally dropped it. “Oops.” Lance giggled as I reached to pick it then tripped on my self. I sat up and covered my face with my hands. “This isn’t going as I planned.” Lance sat down and moved my hands from my face.

 

“I think it’s cute.” I blushed. 

 

“Y-you do?” Lance giggled and nodded. I was turning scarlett. “Well…” I picked up the bag and Lance gasped, cupping his face in his hands. 

 

“Are those promise rings!!” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Lance grabbed the bag and emptied it into his hand. “There-There not very fancy but-”

 

“I love them.” I looked up.

 

“What?” Lance laughed.

 

“I love them! I absolutely love them Keith!” He jumped forward and gave me a huge hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!” I smiled like a mad man.

 

“No problem.” Lance sat up, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“So,” he opened up his palm to reveal the two rings. “Which ones mine?” Both of the rings were in a crescent moon shape. One was white, while the other was black. 

 

“The white one.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because,” I stared into his deep blue eyes. “Because you light up a whole room when you walk in. Because in bad circumstances when the darkness spreads you still shine.” I cupped his head in my hands. “I love you Lance McClain.” Lance smiled sweetly. He scooted over so he was sitting in my lap and hugged me. He leaned his head on my shoulder. 

 

“I love you to Keith Kogane.” He closed his eyes and I ran my fingers through his hair.

 

“Why do you have to leave?” He opened his eyes.

 

“What?” 

 

“Why do you have to leave? To Cuba?” He sat up.

 

“Keith, I miss my family.” 

 

“Aren’t I family enough?” 

 

“Keith, I love you, but I miss my mom. I miss my cousins and siblings. I have to go to Cuba.” 

 

“How do I know you’ll come back.” Lance frowned. 

 

“What do you mean?” I shoved Lance off me.

 

“You know EXACTLY what I FUCKING MEAN!” 

 

“K-Keith? What has g-gotten into you?” Tears were pouring down his face.

 

“I know EXACTLY why you’re leaving and it’s NOT for your family!” Lance stood up defensively.

 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?!” 

 

“YOU THINK I’M STUPID, LANCE?” I bellowed. “I KNOW YOU'RE LEAVING BECAUSE OF ME.”

 

“What the- Where’d you get that idea? Keith are you ok?” I laughed a vile laugh I had know idea I could make. Why was I even saying these things? Why was I doing this??

 

“I-I-” I fell to the floor and sobbed. I have no idea why I’m acting this way. I couldn’t help it. 

 

“K-Keith. You’re-you're scaring me. I’m going to call Shiro.”

 

“N-no! Pl-please Lance I’m begging you please don’t call Shiro! Please!” 

 

“I’m sorry Keith..” Tears we’re running down Lances face.

 

“Please-” I croaked.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

Everything blacked out.

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can tell me what the songs from without looking it up I will make it happier for these two (:


	10. “Happy Birthday Keith!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally walkes up after 4 days. He’s extremely nervous to face Lance but has barely any memory of the events that occurred before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to come out with this chapter. I was sick..puking and all that jazz. I’m back now though! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

    I woke up to the sound of my blood pulsing through my ears. I slowly open my eyes to a brightly lit room.

 

    “K-Keith?”

 

    “Shiro?” I croaked. “Wh-where am I?”

 

    “Keith, you're in the hospital.” My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. Shiros hands tried to push me down but I ignored them.

 

    “Keith, you need to be careful-”

 

    “What did I do this time?”

 

    “Keith..”

 

    “WHAT. DID. I. DO.” I screamed, tears flying down my face. Shiro sighed and sat at the foot of my hospital bed, eyes cast downward.

 

    “Keith..” he said softly. “Why didn’t you tell me you ran out of you meds?” My eyes went wide with shock. My...meds?

 

    “Y-you’ve been stressed out lately...I-I didn’t want to get in the way of your work..”

 

    “Listen to me, Keith,” Shiro said in a much harsher tone. “You have to tell me when you're running out of meds. I don’t care what I’m doing but you can hurt somebody..or yourself.” He added, staring at my scar that stretched from my cheeks to my neck. I started to cry. Shiro moved over to hug me and stroke my hair. “Shh..” he whispered as I made awful hiccup sounds.

 

    “Wh-when am I ou-out of the hospital?” I asked through tears.

 

    “In a couple days. You can apologize to Lance when you get out.” Oh no. I froze.

 

    “L-Lance?” Shiro looked at me solemnly and nodded. “N-no.” I whispered.

 

    “It’s not that bad. He isn’t injured or anything, just his feelings are a bit hurt…” I covered my face with my hands.

 

    “I’m such an idiot…” I groaned.

 

    “You can’t blame yourself, Keith. You weren’t aware of what you were saying.” I looked up at Shiro.

 

    “Wh-Where’s my phone?” He nodded his head over at the nightstand. “Can I be alone for a few?” Shiro hesitated before nodding, stood up and silently left the room. As he was shutting the door I lunged at my phone. I powered it on, gripping it tightly in my sweating palms.

 

    32 missed calls, 19 messages

 

    Some of the voicemails were hours long while others were seconds. I clicked on the calls and pressed the very first voicemail he left me;

 

    ‘Keith, I’m not sure what happened, but I sent Shiro over with you to the hospital. I don’t know when you will listen to this but I hope your doing well. I love you.’

 

    The voicemail ended. How could he still love me? I checked the date of the voicemail and nearly had a heart attack. 3 DAYS ago. 3 MOTHERFLIPPING DAYS ago. I scrolled through the voicemails and pressed a random one from 2 days ago.

 

    ‘Hey Keith, I hope you’re doing well. You still haven’t responded...well, obviously.

 

    I smiled slightly at that.

 

    ‘I’m thinking of cancelling my trip to Cuba, I know you want me to stay.. I will stay if it makes you feel better. I love you.’

 

    The call ended. I know I overreacted but he doesn’t have to cancel his trip for me. I went over to the 19 missed messages and immediately saw the most recent one from this morning. It was 12 pm now.

 

 **Lance:** I’m really worried about you. FaceTime as soon as you wake up? That would be great. I’m really worried about you. I hope your doing ok. I love you

 

I hesitantly press FaceTime. I’m nervous. My tears have dried so you couldn’t tell I was crying. The FaceTime is immediately accepted.

 

    “Keith!” I see Lances glowing face on the screen and smile.

 

    “Hey Lance.”

 

    “OMG you’re awake!! I’ll take a taxi right over! Be there soon!”

 

    “Wait!” I cry. I’m desperate not to lose Lance. He looks at me concerned.

 

    “Yeah?”

 

    “C-Can you stay on FaceTime?” He smiles.

 

    “Of course.” I smile back. I stare into his eyes for a little bit before I remember.

 

    “Hey, uh, Lance..er...you don’t have to cancel your trip to Cuba. I overreacted I don’t really remember what I said but I swear whatever I said I didn’t mean it. I know how important the trip is to you and I’d feel terrible if you stayed back because of me.” I watch as Lance gets into the Taxi. He tells the driver where he’s headed then redirects his focus to me.

 

    “Uh..what? Oh! The trip! Yeah, I already canceled it but I really don’t care. There’s something I’ll be needing to tell you once I get to the hospital though...I’d rather tell you in person though..sorry…”

 

    “N-No it’s totally cool! Can’t wait to see you!”

 

    “Same! I got you a present to I hope you like it!” He was glowing with excitement.

 

    “Y-You got me a present? Y-You really didn’t have to I-”

 

    “Nah, it’s cool! I can’t wait for you to see it! You’ll love it!” I smiled.

 

    “Thanks, Lance.”

 

    “No problem!”

 

    He talked the whole half hour to the hospital. I was ok with it though. I missed him. I missed his voice. He paid the taxi driver then stopped FaceTiming me because he was at the building. I smiled to myself. Thank god he’s not mad. I still feel terrible though.. I heard loud footsteps coming to my room.

 

    “Lance?” He opened the door and I saw a glimpse of a very confused Shiro. I then saw what Lance was holding. I smiled the widest smile I had ever smiled before in my life.

 

    “Happy Birthday Keith!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu a cliffhanger ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) What will happen next? Read on to find out! (Next Chapter comes out TODAY) :D
> 
> Everyone lets say thank you to shackles_the_crazy_fangirl on ao3 for helping Lance understand that Keith really didn’t mean to say what he said to Lance. Last chapter I hid a song from La La Land and shackles_the_crazy_fangirl noticed it. The prize was that I would completely screw up Lance and Keith’s relationship, your welcome (;
> 
> Everything back to normal...for now MWA HA HA! 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> My school starts on Monday! It’s only a half day though so technically it really starts on Tuesday. I’m gonna try to see when I can fit in ao3 and I’ll keep you posted! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for all the Kudos, Comments, Hits, Bookmarks, and love I’v received here on ao3. When I started I had know idea people were actually going to enjoy what I wrote and I’m so glad you do. Thanks for sticking with this fanfic and can’t wait wait for the next chapter! Love ya!


	11. A Bundle of Mystery’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is struggling and Keith is afraid Shiros going to steal Lance. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time Shiro stole one of Keith’s boyfriends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this might be one of my favorite chapters...? It’s short but I think it’s cool..

Pidge POV:

 

    I nervously walk into Hunks room.

 

    “Hey, Hunk…” Hunk was at his desk playing Minecraft. He looked over his shoulder.

 

    “Hey Pidge. Sup.”

 

    “I..erm..I have to tell you something important.” Hunk raised an eyebrow. I nodded over to the computer and he turned it off. “You have to swear not to tell anyone.” He nodded. I walked over to his bed, sat down, and took a deep breath.

 

    Keith POV:

 

    “No way Lance!” I laughed as a little pupper jumped onto my hospital bed and licked my face. I hadn’t laughed like this since I was a little kid. Lance was beaming. “How’d you do this? How much did it cost? I hope it didn’t cost to much..Oh and you know it’s not my birthday right?” Lance blushed.

 

    “Well...what do you say to someone after they wake up unexpectedly after 4 days and you get them a present?” He had me there. “Besides…” Lance rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I thought it would take away from it if I told you the dog was free..” I raised an eyebrow.

 

    “You’re making this sound awfully suspicious…”

 

    “I swear it’s not! Remember Pidge?” I don’t know if I liked where this was going, but I nodded. “Well she has a dog named Rover.”

 

    “She does? Wouldn’t Rover be in America?”

 

    “No her older brother lives with her. Oh, the dog is a girl by the way. Her older brother lives with her, the dog, and they just live a couple blocks away actually if you want to meet her..

 

    “Anyway so I guess the dog found someone she liked because one day she ran away and Bam! Suddenly she preggo. She just had triplets and they were looking for people to adopt and I took all of them.”

 

    “Where are the other two?”

 

    “Hunks dog sitting them.” I looked at my pupper.

 

    “What’s his name?”

 

    “Oh..uh you can decide if you want..”

 

    “Hmm..” I analyzed the doge. He was slightly reddish orange and had an extremely fluffy face. “Red.” I decided. Lance snorted.

 

    “Original.”

 

    “Wanna know why?”

 

    “Um..sure.”

 

    “You should know. Remember Voltron?” Lance blushed, remembering the night Pidge and him looked through my journal.

 

    “Yeahhhh.” I paused and raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to remember the story. “Oh and your the Red Paladin!” I nodded. “Which means you control the Red Lion!”

 

    “Well, at first I did. Then the black lion chose me.”

 

    “So why are you naming him Red?”

 

    “Did you not finish reading the journal.”

 

    “No, cause you got us in the act of reading it, remember?” I snorted.

 

    “Well my favorite Paladin currently pilots red.” Lance looked heartbroken.

 

    “But I thought I was your favorite Paladin and the book said I piloted Blue!” I rolled my eyes.

 

    “What?”

 

    “Nothing..”

 

    “Oh by the way since we're talking about Voltron do you ACTUALLY know THE Takashi Shirogane!!”

 

    “Erm..he’s my roommate.” Lance squealed. I didn’t like how excited he was getting over Shiro.

 

    “Can I meet him? Please, please, please, please, please?”

 

    “You literally passed him on the way up here.” Lance gave me a look of horror.

 

    “No..” I nodded. “You mean to tell me I passed THE Takashi Shirogane while running up here?”

 

    “The one and only.”

 

    “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I was in the EXACT SAME BUILDING as the Takashi Shirogane?? A literal LEGEND??” I grunted.

 

    “Yes.”

 

    “Do you think he’s still here?!” I shrugged. “Look outside.” Lance rushed outside the room like the fangirl he is. I heard a squeal. Guess he’s still here. Before the door completely closed I heard:

 

    Lance: “Omgomgomg Shiro I’m your BIGGEST fan you have know idea. Can I have an autograph! WAIT omgomgomg I NEED SELFIE PROOF can I have a selfie??”

 

    Shiro: “Your Keith’s boyfriend.. Lance, right?”

 

    Lance: “HE KNOW MEEEE!!”

 

    I sighed. Once again, the heroic Takashi Shirogane steals the spotlight.

 

    Steals my own Boyfriend.

  
  


    Again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    Pidge POV:

 

    “Wow Pidge I had no idea…”

 

   

   

  
  
  


   

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that happened. Next chapters gonna be a flashback... Keith and Pidge..as it turns out..have an interesting history...


	12. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge decides she’s gonna recognize her worth (I’m proud of my smoll bean) and Keith is gonna make sure Shiro doesn’t steal his Lance. 
> 
> +a special Pidge surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda flash-backy...? No not really oof.

Pidge POV

 

I remember when Keith started dating Matt. It was back at the Garrison. I want to say they were a good fit but..Keith was a bad influence. He smoked and I rarely saw my brother anymore. When I first heard he was dating Lance, I thought great, he’s stealing another one of my loved ones. Like my opinion matters. Sometimes I feel like a side character. I told Hunk this.

 

“Well, if you are a side character, your the best side character ever!” I laughed. 

 

Hunks my best friend. Like sure, there’s Lance, but we haven’t talked much since Keith came back. I love Hunk as a friend so I worked up the courage to tell him.

 

I walked into his room. 

 

“Hey, Hunk…” Hunk was at his desk playing Minecraft (per usual). He looked over his shoulder.   
  


“Hey Pidge. Sup.”  
  
“I..erm..I have to tell you something important.” Hunk raised an eyebrow. I nodded over to the computer and he turned it off. “You have to swear not to tell anyone.” He nodded. I walked over to his bed, sat down, and took a deep breath. 

 

“I-I think I like Lance!” 

 

“Wh-Wha-??” Hunk said as he spilled his Ramen. “Y-you do??” I looked down, embarrassed. 

 

“I know it’s weird, him being 2 years older than me and all-”

 

“It’s not weird at all!” I looked up at hunk.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah definitely! B-but he’s dating Keith..” I sighed and flopped down on Hunks bed. Keith, he’s a nice guy. Definitely could see him as a potential friend but why did he have to keep stealing everyone important to me? I turned over to see the Star Wars poster Hunk hung up next to his bed.  _ Nerd.  _

 

“Is it ok if I ask why you told me this interesting new information?” I stared at the ceiling. 

 

“Remember when we talked about side characters?” I heard Hunk slurp his remaining Ramen.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Well, I thought ‘hey! I can be more than a side character! I can do what I want! I’m a bad bitch nobody can stop me!’” Hunk chuckled and I realized I was standing on his bed. I flopped back down. “I like Lance though. A lot.”

 

“I don’t know what to tell you. Are you planning on telling Lance.” I shrugged. Hunk looked at me. “Hmm..I have just the thing that will help.” I watched him go. Seconds later he came back with-huh? TWO PUPPYS! Hunk put them on me.

 

“ITS RAINING PUPPYS! FROM OUT OF THE SKY!” 

 

“HUNK, NO” He laughed. I hugged the puppy's close. “Aren’t these Rovers pups?” He nodded. “Lance adopted them though?”

 

“Yeah I’m dog sitting. Lance is at the hospital.”

 

“Visiting Keith, right?” Hunk nodded awkwardly, not wanting to disappoint me. 

 

“Wow Pidge I had know idea...I’m proud of you. It’s cool that your writing your own story.” I smiled. I have one great best friend.

 

“Thanks Hunk.”

 

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

 

“Oh yeah I’m also panromantic asexual.”

 

“What?? I’m pan why didn’t you tell me soonerr???”

 

“I don’t know it never crossed my mind.”

 

“PIDGE!” I laughed.

  
  


Keith’s POV

 

First Matt, now Lance.

 

Sometimes I wonder why he bothers dating Allura.

 

Or why know one has told Allura.

 

No, Shiro’s gotta tell her on his own.

 

He better not be after Lance when he does.

 

I love Shiro, as a brother.

 

But know way he’s taking Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so proud of my little Pidgeon!! Btw the special surprise was Pidge being panromantic asexual. I’m so proud of my baby she’s done so much today.
> 
> Also Hunk is like the greatest friend ever...but he’s conflicted on team Klance or team Plance. Vote in the comments it’ll help decide how the story ends!
> 
> Oh and Keith, I love you, but if you tell Allura Shiros gay I’ll Kill you. Idk what’s up with Shiro but it’s his decision. But also Shiro whatareyoudoinglikehalfyourfriendsknowyourgay


	13. Make Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks it’s unfair that Shiro has to keep being gay a secret. Pidge wants to confess to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of this chapter! I hope you like it <3

Keith POV:

 

    I walked into Shiro's room to find him lying on his bed on his computer.

 

    “Hey, Shiro.” He looked up.

 

    “Hm?” I walked over to his bed and sat down. I looked at him.

 

    “Why are you still dating Allura?” He looked at me and sighed.

 

    “Keith, we’ve been over this. I need to rebuild my reputation. Working at the Garrison i-it counts for nothing. It’s a top secret organization and after I left last summer I-I need a real job, like a lawyer or something. I need the money. I can’t have people knowing I’m gay and Allura - she’s a top magazine editor here. She can help me with that.” I understood but it still seemed unfair for Allura once she found out - if she ever found out.

 

    “What about Adam?” Shiro sucked in a breath. He closed his computer.

 

    “Adam and I...were history. He’s was the past, the Garrison. I need to focus on my life now.”

 

    “But you loved him!” I cried. If the world kept Adam and Shiro apart...what did that mean for me?

 

    “We don’t always get what we want, Keith.”

 

    “What will you tell Allura when she starts to get suspicious?!” Shiro glared at me.

 

    “She won’t.”

 

   

    Pidge POV:

 

    It was hot outside. The sun shined down at me. I walked up to Lances apartment building and looked up. The sun bounced of the glass, hurting my eyes when I looked at it.

 

    Hunk and I live together. Lance used to live with us but he moved out so he lived closer to Keith. It was my first time at his new house. He showed Hunk and I pictures of the inside but I didn’t pay much attention when he showed us. I was to jealous.

 

    I hesitantly walked up the cement stairs of the tall brick building. I took a deep breath of the hot Paris air. I wonder when I’ll be back in the U.S. My home. There was a time when I felt at home here is Paris. When Lance still roomed with Hunk and I, The Three Amigos. I forced a smile. _Not much anymore, huh?_

 

    I pressed the buzzer.

 

    “Pidge Gunderson to Lance McClain, room 5A.” I spoke.

 

    “Just a moment.” Said the French lady at the other end. A few moments later I heard a beep and walked in.

 

    The lobby wasn’t very impressive. It seemed very old. The beige wallpaper was peeling and it was humid. There was a small green moth eaten worn out couch just across from the faded brown old desk the French lady sat at. The French lady, the same person who buzzed me in, sat there with bright red pedicured nails staring intensely at her phone. _Probably watching porn or some shit._ I walked across the room to the small grey elevator. Not wanting to spend hours stuck in some piss smelling elevator I turned left towards the stairs. While walking up stairs to Lances room I noticed things lovers had left in sharpie on the walls.

 

    _‘A+L Were Here! <3’ _

 

_‘Lotura <3’ _

 

    There were many more plus at least a thousand penis’s. _What a place Lance landed himself in._

 

    I finally reached the end of the stairs and walked down the hall to room 5A. I knocked at the door. When know one responded I rang the doorbell. Still no response. I rang it again. Finally Lance appeared at that door, smiling like he’d just won the lottery.

 

    “Hey Pidge! Come in!” I did and saw he was in the middle of painting the walls. Baby Blue. Just like his old apartment. “So, what do you think?” He asked enthusiastically. I turned to analyze him.

 

    He was wearing some old jeans and a vintage _Star Wars_ t-shirt. Over it he was wearing a smock. Due to the humidity his hair had gotten extremely curly and frizzy like it does when he doesn’t straighten it. You only see his hair curly when it’s drying from after he’s gone swimming or taken a shower. He had Baby Blue paint all over his hands and somehow gotten some on his face.

 

    “Are you aloud to paint the walls? It’s not like you live here, right? Your only renting it out?”

 

    “Actually..” Lance said, rubbing his neck with his hands, which wasn’t a very good idea since it was no doubt turning the back of his neck blue. “I bought it this room. As a surprise, for Keith, I mean.”

 

    “Wh-What?” I stuttered, choking back tears.

 

    “Yeah! It was nice and cheap! Good deal, in my opinion. Sure, it’s a little banged up here and there but I’m renovating it right now, see! It’s gonna be great. I’m gonna probably have to buy a new mattress since the ones here are hard. There’s two bedrooms but ones fine because Keith and I can just sleep together. I’m gonna hang lights over the bed! We have a pretty great view, too. Wanna see? Oh, and the other bedroom I can turn into a photography studio for Keith! He’ll love that! I can sell the extra bed and mattress, can make more money to buy more stuff for the house. I like the location because it’s just a block away from Keith’s school. Sure, it’s an hour away walking from the school I would’ve gone to so I dropped out and started doing college online instead. I think it’s worth it. I don’t know how mi familia will react to the change but I think they’ll be ok with it once they see how much it means to me. What do you think Pidge? Pidge?” He stared at me concerned. I was trying my best not to break down and cry in front of in. Seeing how much Keith meant to Lance it...broke me. “Pidge, are-are you o-” His eyes widened as I kissed him. Shaking, my eyes closed tight. I was afraid of the reaction that awaited me. I knew that just kissing him was wrong but, I had to. At least once.

 

    He pushed me away. He stared at me, eyes wide, terrified. “Pidge?! What was that?!” That did it. I silently cried, tears falling fast.

 

    “I’m leaving France.” He reached out. To hug me, maybe? I don’t know. I’ll never know. I ran out of the room. I planned to leave France as soon as possible. I wanted to be back home. To my real home.

  


    Lance POV:

 

    _What the fresh fuck just happened._ I stood there in complete shock. I watched, silently as Pidge slammed the door behind her. It was as if someone had pressed rewind - I was still there, Pidges tears hit the floor in slow motion. Her, my best friend I’d known since kindergarten. My phone buzzed, shoving me back into reality.

 

_1 message from MulletHead_

 

I opened up my phone to read it. When I opened my phone the screen saver was a picture of Hunk, Pidge, and I back at the Garrison smiling. Pidge was holding up the middle finger. It brought tears to my eyes. _Why am I so sentimental?_ I went into messages.

 

 **MulletHead:** Hey, Shiro invited me to a party Alluras having. Wanna come?

 

Maybe a party will calm my nerves. I can invite Pidge, too! Then everything will be back to normal, right?

 

 **LancyLance:** Sounds great! Can I invite friends?

 

    I waited a couple moment before I got a response.

 

 **MulletHead:** I don’t know..I’ll have to ask Shiro. Anything else?

 

 **LancyLance:** Dress code?

 

 **MulletHead:** Formal

 

 **LancyLance:** Cool thanks! (;

 

 **MulletHead:** Np

 

    I should take a shower before the party. I smell like paint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get ready to party! Next chapter comes out soon (;
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> Hey guys, be sure to check out I Need You So Much Closer by LilyShawdowWriter on ao3! The author is super sweet and I love the fanfic. It’s a Klance fanfic, my favorite kind! XD 
> 
> Be sure to check it out! <3
> 
> Thanks,  
> Lily


	14. Long Live the Garrison Trio...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garrison Trio is kinda not going well due to current events so Hunk decides to try to lighten the mood by taking Lance shopping for the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is a sweetheart <3

Keith’s POV:

 

I put down my phone. I had just finished texting Lance about the details for Alluras party.

 

“Hey, Shiro!” I called from the living room.

 

“Yeah?” He called back, probably from his bedroom or something.

 

“Can Lance invite his friends to Alluras party?”

 

“Hm...it depends. How many?”

 

“Two!”

 

“And who?”

 

“I’m not sure...probably Pidge and Hunk!”

 

“Pidge? Katie Holt? Matt’s younger sister?”

 

“Wait WHAT?” Pidge was Matt’s younger sister??

 

“Yeah, Matt’s younger sisters nicknames Pidge? Is it that Pidge?”

 

“I have no idea!” 

 

“Ask Lance, ok! Also, I don’t know who this Hunk character is but two people should be fine!”

 

“K!” I went on my phone.

 

**Keith:** Shiro said you can invite two people he just wants to know who they are. And Pidge is Matt’s sister????? Why didn’t you tell me????

 

I knew Katie Holt back in Garrison days. I dated her brother for heaven's sake how did I not recognize her??? Her hair was a lot shorter and she wore glasses now...maybe that’s it. I sorta feel guilty. 

 

Suddenly it occurred to me I didn’t tell Lance the time of the event or where it was taking place. I checked the current time.

 

_ 12:16 _

 

I should probably tell Lance what time the event starts now.

 

**Keith:** Before I forget you should probably be ready by 4. The event is taking place at the plaza. Here’s the address:

 

I sent him the link.

 

**Keith:** Or I could always pick you up...if you want I don’t have to

 

I took a deep breath. I suppose I should be getting ready. I through my phone across the room. I should take a shower or something.

 

Lance POV:

 

I got out of the shower and tied my blue towel around my waist. I grabbed my phone from the sink.

 

_ 12:45 _

 

__ _ 2 missed messages from  _ **_MulletHead_ **

 

I opened up the messaging app.

 

**MulletHead:** Shiro said you can invite two people he just wants to know who they are. And Pidge is Matt’s sister????? Why didn’t you tell me????

 

**MulletHead:** Before I forget you should probably be ready by 4. The event is taking place at the plaza. Here’s the address:

 

**_MulletHead_ ** _ sent you a link!  _

 

**MulletHead:** Or I could always pick you up...if you want I don’t have to

 

I thought for a second.

 

**LancyLance:** It would be great if you picked me up (:

 

I walked over to my bedroom and sat down on the hard mattress *soon to be replaced*. I opened up Hunk, Pidge, and my group chat. It hadn’t been used in 3 weeks. We used to spend nights just texting each other. I felt an ounce of regret when I opened up the chat.

 

**LancyLance:** Hey guys! Shiros friends having s party and we’re invited! Wanna come?

 

**LancyLance:** *a

 

I immediately got a response from Hunk.

 

**Hunkules:** Wait THE TAKASHI SHIROGANE INVITED US TO A PARTY?????

 

**LancyLance:** Well, kinda.

 

**Hunkules:** Wdym?

 

**LancyLance:** Keith is Shiros friend so Shiro invited Keith and Keith invited us.

 

**LancyLance:** You in?

 

**Hunkules:** Heck yeah!

 

**LancyLance:** Pidge?

 

It took a couple minutes for Pidge to respond.

 

**TheExoticPidgeon:** No thanks…

 

**Hunkules:** Come on Pidge! It’ll be fun!

 

**LancyLance:** Yeah Pidge! Pleaseeeeeee

 

I switched over to Pidges and my private chat.

 

**LancyLance:** Please come to the party Pidge. I’m worried about you.

 

**TheExoticPidgeon:** I have to pack

 

**LancyLance:** Please Pidge. For The Garrison Trio? One last time?

 

**TheExoticPidgeon:** I’m sorry, Lance. I can’t 

 

I sighed. I wish we could go back to the old days when it wasn’t so awkward. I went to Hunk and my private chat.

 

**LancyLance:** Looks like Pidge isn’t coming

 

**Hunkules:** Aw man that really sucks. 

 

**LancyLance:** Is it just me or is the Garrison Trio falling apart?

 

**Hunkules:** It’s amazing how long we’ve been friends, but sometimes people have to move on. You can’t force it.

 

**LancyLance:** Why not?

 

**Hunkules:** You know why not. It’s just how life works. 

 

**LancyLance:** It sucks

 

**Hunkules:** Yeah…

 

**Hunkules:** Tell you what: we can go shopping for the party. Me and you. How does that sound?

 

I remember when all three of us used to go to the mall. We’d have a great time. I miss Pidge.

 

**LancyLance:** ok I guess…

 

**Hunkules:** Cool! (: I’ll come over and pick you up! What time does the party start?

 

**LancyLance:** Keith said to be ready by 4 and he’ll drive us there.

 

**Hunkules:** What time is he picking us up?

 

**LancyLance:** Idk

  
**Hunkules:** Ok! Driving to your house now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there going to be in a Limo going to the party...it’s going to be a very, well, interesting ride.


	15. Nails, Nails, and More Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward tension fills the limoscene. Shiro and Keith are glaring at each other while Allura, Hunk, and Lance stare at each other with looks that reek of ‘I wanna get out of hereeee’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk finally has his own POV!

Lance POV

 

Going shopping was ok. Hunk was trying his best to lighten the mood. In the end he’d gotten a nice yellow button down summer themed T-Shirt with pineapples on it, a slick black silk suit and pants. I had gotten a plain cotton blue shirt, a suit *not silk* and faded jeans. For fun, we’d gotten those striped glasses - Hunks were yellow and mine were blue.

 

When we’d gotten back it was 3:12. Hunk had the idea of doing a 20 minute or so spa so we had also bought blue nail polish for me, clear nail polish for Hunk and I, yellow nail polish for Hunk, and nail polish remover. We had also gotten face masks, concealer, and lip balm. 

 

Once we were home we got straight to work. I put on some Beyoncé and connected it to a mini speaker I had gotten while shopping. Then immediately got out the face masks since those take the longest. I put on mine then Hunks and set up a timer for 20 minutes. Then I got out the nail polish. Hunk did mine first and then I did Hunks. After a little while of singing along to “Run The World” we put on our clear coats of nail polish. A little after that the timer rang and we took of our face masks. We waited for our nails to dry. While we did that we just talked like we used to back at the Garrison. 

 

After our nails dried I started putting some of the concealer we had gotten on Hunk. After I finished darkening his eyebrows we switched positions and he did the same to me. Literally right as we finished I heard a knock at the door. I checked the time on my phone.

 

_ 4:00 _

 

__ “That must be Keith!” I said excitedly.

 

“Can’t wait to meet him!” Said Hunk. 

 

We went over to the door and tied on our shiny black dress shoes. I reached over and unlocked the door. Keith was on his phone but as we opened the door looked up.

 

Keith’s POV:

 

“Hey Keith!” Lance said. I stared a him. He looked really, I mean,  _ really  _ hot

 

“H-Hey.” I said. I did a tiny wave.  _ Why did I just do that that was so stupid.  _ Lance smirked.

 

“This is Hunk, one of my best friends!” Hunk reached out to shake my hand which I kindly accepted.

 

“I’m Lances boyfriend, Keith.” 

 

“So I’ve heard.” Lance and I both blushed which made Hunk chuckle.

 

“We’re not going to be the only ones in the car, I hope you don’t mind.” I said.

 

“Who else is there?” Hunk asked

 

“The driver, Allura, and Shiro.” Lances eyes lit up.

 

“We have a driver?” Lance asked excitedly. Then he looked straight ahead and and his eyes went wide. “It’s a Limo!! You didn’t tell me we had gotten a limo!!! This is so cool!!!!” He looked so cute I wanted to kiss him. I was a bit nervous to, though, with people around.

 

“Hey, uh, Lance, I love you but we need to be chill, Alluras a top magazine editor for a popular French fashion magazine called  _ ‘La Beauté Altean’  _ which means  _ The Altean Beauty  _ in English. There’s going to be a lot of famous people there. We good?” Lance nodded, smiling from ear to ear. “Oh also I don’t remember if I told you but Alluras Shiro's girlfriend.” 

 

“Oh, cool.” We made it to the limo. The driver got out of the limo and opened it for us. Lance went in first and gasped. Then Hunk went in then me. We sat down and Lance nudged me. 

 

“Keith this is so cool I've never been in a limo before! I can’t wait to brag about it to mi familia!” I smiled at him. The limoscene lights reflected off his ocean blue eyes. 

 

Lance POV

 

“Bonjour, you must be Lonce.” Said a women with a French accent, glowing dark skin, and soft looking white hair. She was wearing an elegant baby pink long flowing dress. She was hot, there was no doubt about it. She held out a hand to shake. I took it to see that her nails were painted baby pink with a gold strip. She noticed my nails, too. “Oo la la I love your nails! I love when men embrace femininity as you have! Brillant! Brillant!” I looked over at Keith, confusion written on my face.

 

“It means brilliant.” He whispered. 

 

“Oh.” I whispered back.

 

“Oh, and Keith! It has been long, no?” She held out a hand and Keith shook it. 

 

“Yeah, I guess it has.” 

 

“And who is this?” Allura asked, smiling, looking at Hunk. This time Hunk held out a hand, smiling warmly. 

 

“I’m Hunk, a friend of Lance.” Allura smiled as she shook his hand.

 

“I absolutely love the bright color you chose for your nails! It ties your outfit together à la perfection!”

 

“Why thank you! The gold stripe on yours is very classy.” Allura giggled.

 

“Merci! You have fantastic fashion sense, it seems! Is your suit silk?”

  
  


Shiro POV:

 

It was hard not to stare at Lance the whole time. He was, god, he looked  _ hot.  _ If I was openly gay I would definitely be flirting with Lance.  _ You have to be straight, just until you're famous enough to come out without being judged.  _ I don’t know if I’d ever have the chance to come out though.. ugh god he really is hot. Maybe - Maybe I could date him. Secretly, maybe? Yeah that could work...right? But Keith was dating him...I could still flirt..? Flirting doesn’t do any harm. Besides, we’re going to a party. Anything can happen at a party. I coughed and got everyone’s attention. Hunk and Allura were in mid conversation about current fashion. 

 

“So, Lance, you and Keith are dating, yes?”  _ That was a stupid thing to say. _

 

__ “Yes,” Keith said as he grabbed Lances hand protectively, glaring at me.  _ Yeah he knows what I’m up to.  _ I stared at Keith.  _ Challenge accepted.  _ Lance gave Keith a questioning look which he just ignored. 

 

“So...tell me about your family.” I remembered from the last time we met he rambled on about his family. His eyes lit up.

 

“Oh, ok! I’m the youngest of a family of five!” He let go of Keith’s hand to count on his fingers. “Liliana, Luis, Marco, Isabelle, and Veronica. I have plenty of cousins and nieces and nephews, though, like Benjamin, Olivia, Mia, the list goes on and on! Oh, and we can’t forget mi mama!”

 

“Oh yeah,” Said Hunk, “Mama McClain makes the best home cooked meals on earth.”

 

“Wow.” I said, “Your family sounds nice.” 

 

Keith’s POV:

 

_ So that’s how your gonna play, huh, Shiro?  _ “

 

“Well, anyway…” I said, desperate to change the conversation. Suddenly, everyone’s eyes were on me.  _ Well shit.  _ “Um, so, Allura.” She looked up, surprised. She seemed to be deep in thought. “How’s the, uh, business going.” A heavy layer of awkwardness filled the air.  _ Whoops. _

 

“Well,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, obviously wanting to leave the awkward tension inside the limo. “It’s good. Busy, as always. What about you, Keith? I don’t know much about what you do.” She smiled. I swallowed hard.

 

“Well, I’m a photographer. There’s not much else to it. I’m in school right now, actually…” I was probably blushing. I blush a lot in awkward situations. 

 

“Oh, a photographer, you say?” I nodded. “Well, in this case, I would love to see some of you photographs. Do you have any on your phone?” I nodded again. I took out my phone and went to folders. I pressed the folder labeled  _ ‘Photography 2018’ _ . I handed her the phone. “Wow,” she said, nodding. “These are good.” 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You know,” she continued. “There’s going to be many famous magazine editors at the party tonight. I could set you up with some, if you’d like. Many, if not me, would love to hire you.”  _ Wait what? Did Allura just offer me a job? She did! This is great! I-I need a job! Well, obviously. _

“Uh, cool.”

 

Hunks POV:

 

It’s a good thing I came to this thing with Lance. There was an awkward tension in the air. Shiro and Keith kept glaring each other and Shiro would occasionally sneak a look at Lance. Allura was nice. We talked about the latest fashions of 2018 so that was cool. She said I could be a model, which I laughed at. We were having a good time but then it got..awkward. Allura, Lance, and I kept making eye contact. There was complete silence the whole rest of the ride. No joke. Everyone was uncomfortable and wanted to leave. If Pidge we’re here, I know it would’ve been different. She would’ve been lightened the awkward tension with her jokes. Probably would have just been singing that one line from  _ Hamilton _ : ‘a oui oui mon ami je m'appelle Lafayette!’ If only she was here now.

 

“Well, look at that!” Allura cried, maybe a bit to enthusiastic. “Were here!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was...fun. Party seen coming next!
> 
> I made a Discord called LilyCreates, lets talk! :D


	16. The Party!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets drunk and causes a comotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Party scenes here!! This is the second to last chapter oh man. I might make this a series by adding a Halloween Special to this or another Special Surprise. I’ll be doing polls on my instagram at @lilysawesome_doodles if you want to help me decide! 
> 
> Have fun reading!

No one wasn’t expecting the party to go so wrong. Lance had nervously gotten out of the car, timid, but excited nevertheless. He had grabbed Keith’s hand. 

 

“Lance I-” Lance smiled.

 

“We’re bros.” Keith chuckled.

 

“Bros?”

 

“Bro-friends!” 

 

“Boy-boyfriends?” Keith stared directly into Lances blue eyes. Ocean blue wasn’t quite the right word for the intensity Keith felt when he stared at Lance. More like stormy blue.

 

Lance blushed and looked down, his short brown hair falling onto his bright red face. Having seemed to make up his mind, he looked up.

 

“Boyfriends.” 

 

They kissed.

 

~ 

 

Hunk was all for coming to this party to cheer on Lance, but he was bored af.  _ If only Pidge were here.  _ He went to stand by the fancy French wine bar. Hunk didn’t drink, but he didn’t have much else to do, so he had a few sips.

 

“So, what’s your name?” Hunk asked the bartender.

 

“Coran!” The orange haired man said brightly.  _ Coran? Didn’t Lance say something about meeting a man named Coran at Karaoke…? No? Maybe I had too much to drink. _

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Are you enjoying the party?” Coran asked.

 

“Ermph…” Coran raised an eyebrow.

 

“Tell me, Hunk, was it?” Hunk nodded. “Tell me..” Coran continued. “Would you rather be somewhere else?” Hunk sighed.

 

“In all honesty, yes, I would.” 

 

“Then why aren’t you there now?” Coran asked, genuinely confused. Hunk broke out into a bright big smile. 

 

“You know what, your right!” Hunk exclaimed. He ran off towards a tan man slow dancing with a rather pale man a few inches taller than the other. Hunk turned around. “Thanks, Coran!” Coran sniffled in the direction Hunk was running, remembering the good old days when he was a young, energetic, handsome man. Let’s be real, Coran is still handsome and energetic. Coran chuckled and continued to clean a wine glass.

 

~

 

Keith was rather annoyed when the tall tan man in a pineapple t-shirt interrupted his slow dance with Lance. What was his name again? Keith couldn’t remember, but he was way to salty to care. 

 

“Hey Lance, I’ve really got to go, do you mind?”

 

“Sure, whatever makes you happy man.” 

 

“Really?” The man asked, as happy as Keith had ever seen anyone look. Well, excluding Lance.

 

“Er..yeah, I mean, why not.”

 

“Aw, thanks Lance!” The tall man immediately pulled Lance in for a big hug.

 

“Hunk...buddy...can’t...breathe.” Lance huffed. Oh, so his name was Hunk.

 

“Sorry! Bye!” Hunk went speeding for the exit.

 

“Wait, Hunk, where ya going?”

 

“To call Pidge!” Lance looked a little off-guard, if not guilty.

 

“Hey Lance, you ok?” Keith asked, staring lovingly at Lance. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Lance looked down at his feet. Yeah, that was definite guilt.

 

“Hey, babe, you know you can trust me.” Keith said, worried. Lance wasn’t usually the quiet one. The tan man sighed.

 

“Yeah I know...sorry, it’s just..well, Pidge..we’ve been best friends for a while now..and..uh, she-she told me something..” Lance looked up at Keith desperately. “I’d rather not talk about this here..” Keith nodded grimly.

 

~ 

 

Ugh, god. Shiro needed a drink. Like, really needed a drink. The man sighed. He just needed a break, is that too much to ask?

 

Shiro walked over to the bar, sighing. God, why? Why him? 

 

“Bonjour, monsieur!” The orange haired man happily exclaimed.

 

“Uh..hi.” 

 

“How are you doing on this fine evening?” 

 

“Could’ve been better.” The Asian man grunted. Coran frowned, but immediately smiled.  _ Why’s everyone in such a bad mood?  _ “Just hit me up.”

 

“Uhm...ok”

 

~ 

 

Pidge sighed on the plane window leaving it fogged. In the fogged up space she drew a smiley face, then sighed again, getting rid of it. She stared ahead at the seat in front of her. It was loud, people were just boarding the plane. She sighed, again. She stared at the magazine tucked into the seat pocket. “Quiznakles” was the name.  _ Ring Ring Ringgggggg!  _ She searched all her pockets hurriedly for her phone, but she couldn’t find it.  _ Ringgggggggg!  _ She was getting some weird glances. She grunted as she finally placed her hand on her phone. She glared at the call number.  _ “Hunkalicious”. _ She didn’t know what she felt, if she were sad or happy. Nevertheless, curiosity made her answer.

 

“Hey, Pidge! Where are you? Please don’t tell me you’ve left yet!” 

 

“Sorry, Hunk.” She said, no hint of emotion in her voice. “I’m on the plane.”

 

“No no no!” Pidge quirked an eyebrow. “I-I’ll meet you at the airport!” A genuine look of concern crossed Pidges face.

 

“Are you ok..?” She could hear Hunks heavy breathing as he ran on the other end.

 

“N-No..time...to..explain!” He gasped. “Long..live..the..Garrison...trio!” Both Pidges eyebrows raised. She had to get off that plane, and fast. 

 

“STOP THE PLANE!!” The little gremlin shrieked. She didn’t give a fuck about the startled glances, she had friends to get to. “STOP THE GODDAMN PLANEE!” Just then, the plane started rolling down the runway. “NO!! STOP THE PLANE STOP THE PLANE!” The plane was getting faster. Pidge was standing up now, screeching as some flight attendant tried to get her down. “NOOOO!” The plane took off. “Goddamnit.” She grumbled under her breathe. 

 

“Pidge, Pidge!” Her phone squeaked.

 

“The plane took off, Hunk.” The phone sighed.

 

“I know, Pidge. I heard everything. I’m gonna buy a plane ticket, see you in America?”

 

“See you then.” The small girl with short frizzy hair and glasses to big for her face curled into her seat. On top of not being able to see her friends for a million hours and the screaming baby, this was going to be a long flight.

 

~

 

_ Ok, ok, no stress. Just hanging with a bunch of big time fashion legends. No big deal. Take a deep breath. Ok, good. Good. We’re all good. _

 

“Hey, ‘llura.” A deep voice slurred, snapping Allura out of her trance. 

 

“Oh, um.” She slapped a fake smile on her face. “Yes, Shiro?” 

 

“Mm, ‘llura is that you?” The woman’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Shiro ar-are you drunk?” 

 

“Mmby.” Allura pressed a hand to her boyfriends head. She gasped.

 

“Shiro, your burning! We need to get you home-”

 

“Why, if it isn’t Allura.” Allura whipped around. She’d recognize that voice anywhere.

 

“Zarkon.” She seethed. Zarkon was a big time magazine editor, much like herself. Zarkon chuckled.

 

“Now now, Allura. No need to get angry. I’m the reason your famous, after all.” She wanted to punch his smug face so bad just then, but she had bigger problems to take care of. She twist her head side to side, searching for Shiro, but he had disappeared. Well, shit.

 

~

 

“Why are we outside?” Keith asked.

 

“I wanted some fresh air.” Lance replied, looking as red as a cherry.

 

“Oh..ok.” 

 

“Eyy..keef..” a voice slurred. Keith and Lance turned around, but there was nothing there. “Keeeeef..” Keith turned to face Lance.

 

“I’m gonna go check that out..” Lance nodded and Keith darted our in the direction the sound was coming from. Once Keith was out of sight, Lance turned back forward to face the water fountain. He sighed, putting his face in his hand. It was getting dark, and Lance felt completely alone. Just then his phone rang. He answered the video call to see a shining Hunk at a McDonalds. 

 

“Hunk, I thought you were at the party..” Hunk blushed. 

 

“Sorry, man. But guess who got the Garrison trio back together!!” The big man sang. Lance raised his eyebrows.

 

“Huh?” Just then, Pidge popped up on the screen, middle finger at the ready.

 

“Howdy bitches I’m back.” 

 

“P-Pidge?” Lance asked in complete shock. Suddenly, the Garrison trio heard the sound of glass breaking and a high pitched squeal.

 

~

 

“ON MY DESIGNER DRESS!” Wailed a girl with long blond hair pulled into pink pony tails. This women could easily be identified as the new up and coming model on her rise to fame, Nyma Starr. On her designer skin tight dress was spilled champagne. At her feet was shattered glass. A crowd had begun to form. “You.” She spat at the drunk man who had ruined her new dress. She recognized this man as big time magazine editor Allura Alteas boyfriend, but she couldn’t be sure. “I hold you accountable for every penny this dress was worth!” A man in a nice simple tux and hair pulled into a ponytail stared at her, wide eyed.  _ Nice eyes. Purple. _

 

“But ma'am-” He began. She pointed at him accusingly.

 

“No! If it weren’t for you twos fighting, this would have never happened!” 

 

~

 

Allura pushed her way through the crowd accompanied by Zarkon (ugh) and Lance who she had found running towards all the commotion as well. She glared at the girl with blonde pink tails.  _ Nyma Starr. That new wanna be model, huh?  _ Allura wasn’t much of a fan. 

 

~

 

Immediately, Lance made his way towards Keith, who had a bruise forming under his right eye.

 

“Baby, what happened?” Lance asked, hugging Keith tightly, to afraid to let go. 

 

“Shiro and I got in a fight.” Keith mumbled. Lance changed his mind and let go, holding Keith by his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, no duh.” Lance pulled away to snap his fingers in front of Keith’s. “Could we get some details here.” Keith pointed out and Lance turned to see who he was pointing at. Oh, the girl with blonde pink tails who was currently fighting with Allura.

 

“Shiro ran into her. Her champagne spilled on her dress and she dropped the glass. Apparently, the dress is expensive.” Lance whistled. The blonde was hot, no doubt about it. Keith hit Lance. “Really?” He almost hissed.

 

“Sorry.”

 

~ 

 

Shiro wandered down the streets to a McDonalds he happened to spot. He stumbled in and immediately saw Hunk.

 

“Hey, Hunk!” He called to a man staring intently down on his phone while eating frys. “Heyyyyy Hunkieeeeee!” Shiro called once more. “Hunkkkkkkk!” Hunk glared at him, though after a bit his expression soften. Hunks nice like that. Hunk walked towards Shiro. “Hi Hunk.” Hunk sighed.

 

“Hey Shiro. Run away from the party, huh.” Shiro laughed.

 

“Yup.” 

 

“C’mon.” Hunk said, offering Shiro a hand. “Let’s get you home.” Shiro didn’t notice the phone in Hunks hand, or what was on it. Shiro didn’t notice all the drama he had caused at the party. Shiro didn’t notice, and even if he did, he wouldn’t have cared. He was to busy passing out on Hunk. 

 

~

 

Keith looked up suddenly, bringing all attention towards him.

 

“Shiros gone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the second to last chapter. The last chapters on its way! Follow me at @lilysawesome_doodles on instagram for updates and art <3


	17. It Ends Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is it ends weird.

 

2 big time magazine editors, an editors son, the perfect picture, a photographer, an angry model, and the angry models boyfriend barge into a small run-down McDonalds. Now that just sounds like the beginning of a bad joke. No, no, dear readers, as sad as it may seem, this is nothing but straight up facts. 

 

“Shiro!” Keith groweld. A drunk Shiro looked up absentmindedly as Hunk quickly went to join Lance’s side. 

 

“There staring..” Hunk muttered, sing-song voice into Lance’s ear, gesturing at the confused glances they were exchanging from the few customers and concerned McDonalds employes. Lance snickered.

 

“Yeah, no shit.” Hunk rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re definitely no help.”

 

“Shiro you absolute fucking idiot!” Keith yelled, storming towards a dazed Shiro who just sat there in response, grinning. 

 

“Ooooh Hot Head Keith’s at it again.” Keith turned on his heels to face lance, steam practically pouring from the man’s ears.

 

“Lance that it NOT helping!” Hunk grinned.

 

“Told ya.”

 

“Shut up, Hunk.” Said a red Lance, looking down at his feet. Hunks smile widened. Keith turned back to Shiro. 

 

“Look man, real talk,” Keith began. “You can’t keep running away from your problems! It’s not good for you!” Nyma, the annoying blonde haired chick staring dumbfoundedly at the scene unfolding before her eyes decided to speak up.

 

“Y-Yeah! This was a designer dress and you got champagne all over it!” 

 

“Sssorry.” Shiro slurred, slumping over. Nyma looked down blushing and tucked a strand of her dyed hair under her ear.

“Wait d-do you mean it? You know, we can forget everyone here and be just you and me, -” Rolo, Nyma’s boyfriend, grunted. He took a step forward between Nyma and Shiro, white hair sticking to his sweaty face.

 

“Now you listen here buddy,” Exclaimed Rolo, pushing a finger into Shiro’s face. “That’s MY girlfriend your talking to, so you better chill, you got that? Besides, you still got a pay up for her dress, or else.” Hunk snorted. Compared to Shiro, Rolo was the size of a peanut. Nevertheless, Nyma beamed and pulled Rolo into a rib-breaking hug.

 

“OMG Rolo do you really mean it? I mean I loved you before, but now! You’re so sexy to…” 

 

“Get a room!” Lance called. Nyma blushed, pulling away from Rolo and looking down. Rolo, on the other hand, looked about as dazed as Shiro.

 

“Ah, nothing but a beautiful young woman to make a man go crazy.” Lance gaped as Keith poked at Rolo to see if he was alive, sending him falling onto his face. 

 

“Coran?!?” The cuban man exclaimed, astonished at the orange man’s presence. “When did you get here???” Coran looked around the room, equally puzzled.

 

“Why-I’m not sure..” Zarkon chuckled. Allura sends a sour face in his direction. If looks could kill, well, sucks for Zarkon. No one would really care, though. No one likes Zarkon. Not even his own son.

 

“Well, have we gotten this-” Zarkon gestured over to Keith, Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Nyma, and Rolo. “over with? I still have much to discuss with Allura.” Keith walked threateningly over to Zarkon until there noses just about touched.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Keith seethed, spitting in Zarkons face. Allura would thank him for that later. Zarkon frowned.  Keith turned back as Allura walked forward. 

 

“It seems like we should organize terms of peace.” Allura said, turning her head to make eye contact with Keith, Lance, Shiro, Nyma, and Rolo. Hunk had sat down and started munching on fries, waiting for disaster to strike. “Nyma, Rolo,” They both straightened up at Alluras authoritative voice. “State your terms.”

 

“I think we’ve made our ‘terms’ clear enough!” Rolo said. Nyma nodded with an added ‘hmph!’.

 

“That’s right!.” Said Nyma. “Him!” She pointed accusingly at Shiro, who had passed out onto Hunk (who has just ordered a second fries). “If not anyone else, has to pay for my designer dress! It was his fault after all!” 

“He has a name..” Muttered Keith.

 

“Settle down, Keith. Now, do you agree to their terms?” Keith shrugged sheepishly.

 

“I mean, it makes sense..it’s just..” Allura nodded encouragingly. Keith sighed, unable to meet her eyes. “Well, yeah, your terms make sense.” He said directly at Rolo and Nyma. “But look at Shiro.” He gestured to the sleeping man on the floor. “How are we supposed to get enough money?” Nyma nodded.

 

“Well, you should have thought of that before you ruined my dress.” Allura sent her a sour look.

 

“I’ll pay for it.” Said Allura, not taking her razor like glare off of Nyma. Nyma grinned. Victory was hers.

 

“Allura, you really don’t have to-” Allura put her hand up and smiled towards Keith.

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“Well then,” said the rumbling deep voice of Zarkon. “Have we finally finished?” Everyone in the room frowned. Allura sighed. 

 

“I suppose so…” Zarkon grinned. 

 

“Allura, how would you feel about joining my company?” Allura rolled her eyes.

 

“As I’ve said countless times, Zarkon: no.” Zarkon frowned. Lotor stepped forward, straightening his suit and long, white hair.

 

“I couldn’t agree more with that decision, Allura, dear,” Allura practically growed. “However, how would you feel about joining my company?” 

 

“No, Lotor, I’ve said this dozens of times before and I will say it again: no.” 

 

“But why, remember what we had?” Lotor said, reaching his hand out for Allura. 

 

“No!” Allura yelled, jerking away. 

 

“She said no.” Said Lance, taking a step forward to Lotor. Lotor stiffened.

 

“Found yourself a new boyfriend, have you, Allura?” Allura blushed.

 

“I’ve only just met Lonce!” Lotor smiled.

 

“Good.”

 

“Good???” 

 

“Hey guys…..” said Shiro, standing up drowsily. Everyone's head turned. “I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ended so weird in all honesty I got lazy.
> 
> So yeah, Shiros gay, Keith and Lance live happily ever after, team punk forever, Allura is shook™️ and Zarkon and Lotor need to get a life. Thank you for reading my story!!! <3


	18. Poisson Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the song Keith sings at the French café? This is the translation of that song! :D

https://lyricstranslate.com/en/poisson-rouge-red-fish.html

When I was young  
I was like a flower  
I loved limits  
But all that moments were scaring

I love my goldfish  
He calls me day and night  
He's hypnotized by me  
And I silence myself only for him

I like my garden of roses  
The smell makes me happy  
It's the silence that talks to me  
Like if it were Charles  
When we make love  
There is no talking  
When we make love  
There is no talking  
When we make love...

~~~

Damn, life goes by fast  
Without our realizing  
I surpass the limits  
But I don't talk about it yet

I prefer the rites  
That have few gestures  
The songs excite me  
Everything that has a rhythm  
Everything that goes by fast  
Without our understanding  
Everything that goes by fast  
Without our understanding

Without our understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram at @lilysawesome_doodles for updates & art


End file.
